broken dreams
by inuwitch
Summary: drama er..AxR action stories heres where its at but the first few chapter r crap n editing. sorry hordcore writters block! check the Zelda stuff! everything else rocks ur sox! DISCONTINUED!
1. Default Chapter

chapter one...

They were just about to reach their escape when robin noticed a dark figure in the rubble trying to get out. It didnt look like a hunter so she started to run back."Amon theirs someone trying to get out"she called "Robin we cant save them right now lets go!"Robin kept on running towards the figure , the person colapsed just as Robin got there to catch her."Robin lets go!" Amon called in an agitated voice"We have to help her" she wispered with pleading eyes to a concerned Amon now standing beside her. With a swift movement he picked up the girl and put her on his shoulder, then he grabed robin and they made their escape.

"Shes wakeing."Amon said in a flat tone."I wonder who she is , what would a girl so young be doing in a factory?"asked Robin. The girl started groan and open her eyes "Where...am i..?wh-wha..?who are you?"The girl started to get up when she stoped short and grabed her abdomen as she flinched in pain"your one of those hunters are'nt you?"She said backing up slowly and getting ready to use her craft."Shes,shes a witch.."wispered robin,"We are no hunters from Solomon "Amon stated not moveing or flinching."Then who ..are you? and why were you at the factory?...your the reason the factory colapsed are'nt you? i saw others like you makeing trouble in the lab."

"What buisness do you have at the factory? you dont look like someone who would be asociated with solomen head quarters."Amon said still not answering the girls question"Im not.."She said peering over at Robin with a questioning look."Im...im..."

"Your related to solomon "stated Amon ."no you have it all wrong..i came to get smething from my father well...actually something that belonged to my mother..."She said stareing at her hands."We wont hurt you if you promise not to hurt us" Robin said in a soothing tone as she moved foward to sit beside the girl.Amon was going to argue but decided to trust the girl., for now."What is your name?"He said trying not to sound interested " Kira " **_i wonder who her father was..._**pondered robin.

* * *


	2. chapter 2

ok thnx for the advice pplz! im sorry my first chapter was crap i read it and ya it sucked heheh but im trying so im gonne make this one better.(hopefully) Cuz my second chapter that was edited and everything got deletedcries so i gotte rewrite it.o ya yadayada dont own Robin /Nigera/Amon n all those other stuffs or w/e, u noe all that jazz n crap

chapter 2...

Robin woke up just as the sun was starting to rise. She looked around the run down garage they were stayeing in, it was old and dusty, and she swore she saw mice running around in one of the corners. Then her eyes fell apon the sleeping girl slumped against the wall. She had long, wavy, black hair, and was wearing a black t-shirt that ended just above her belly button, with a black light jacket that had a buckle at the neck and also just above the belly button, and some black faded jeans.She then looked to Amon who was stareing at her from across the garage by the window. "Where will we go now?" asked Robin who was now blushing and looking at her hands as she fidgeted with them."Nigera is comeing for us," he said just as they heard the car horn outside the garage."I supose we should wake the girl now," Amon said getting up and slightly opening the garage to make sure it was his brother. Robin got up and shook Kira ."Kira, Kira, wake up its time to go now," Robin wispered as Kira woke up looking bewildered. Once again they heard Nigera honking the horn outside "Robin lets go," Amon said looking already irritated from the lack of sleep and the stinging that came everynow and then from the cuts and bruises from escapeing the factory.

They all got in Nigera's car looking tired,worn, and like they went through hell and back again. Nigera didn't bother to teese his brother about his "relationship" with robin, he didn't even bother asking about the strange girl they picked up along the way out of the factory, instead he just lit up a cigarette and prepared for dealing with a hell of alot more grumpy Amon then usual.

* * *

Back in Nigera's other house out of town, Robin was takeing a well needed bath while going over all the events that had happend, Amon was in the kitchen makeing coffee and thinking about what he should do next, and Kira was sitting in the liveing room talking to Nigera while he had a smoke." So tell me, how exactly did a girl like you get into the factory?" Nigera asked takeing another puff of his cigarette as he watched Amon enter the room with two mugs filled with coffee. "Im familier with the factory layout, im Zazien's daughter, i practicly grew up there," She answered . "Zazien's daughter? so i take it you have plans to kill Robin then ?" Nigera stated, "I dont have intensions on killing her, i want nothig to do with my father's work, he's an insane man and he killed my mother." She said , right then Robin walked into the room and took a seat on the sofa next to Amon ._Zazien's daughter? but..how come we never new of this?and why did she decide to pop up now?_Robin thought to her self. Little did she know Amon was pondering the same question as well. As if he heard what she was thinking about, he made a quick glance over at her locking eyes when he set the coffee on the table in front of her, which caused her to blush yet again. _I gotta stop doing that _Amon thought to himslef as he took a sip of his coffee."Well then i gusse your stuck with us little lady, seeing as your connected to Solomen , we can't let you run off, for all we know your some kind of spy. If we find out that you've been helping them get to us in any way, your dead got it?" Said Nigera, "and seeing as Solomen is now on your tail," he said looking over to Amon and Robin,"your going to have to flee to another country for a while, maybe...England perhaps?" Amon and Robin both gave a soft sigh in union when they herd the word England. "Well technicaly you you have no choice becuase i kinda already booked your flight,"Chuckled Nigera, earning another irritated glance from Amon , who he could tell was now fumeing with anger, but of course no one else in the room could tell. "Of all the fucking places..." Amon wispered under his breath as he walked out of the room . He couldn't stand being there.He had went there with his brother a few years back and he hated it with a passion, the people there always looked at him as though he were some kind of monster,the food was horrible, and he had ended up getting lost about 10 times. Robin just sat there and took it all in slowly, "I gusse we should get some rest," sugested Robin, "Hmmm i've never been to England before..." said Kira with interest."It's a little crowded..." Robin said looking worried. She didn't like being crowded, especially with Solomen breathing down her and Amon's necks , she had a feeling something bad was going to happen there, something really bad...

* * *

o god i hope this chapter was so bad!O.Oplease no bad coments! but do keep the tips comeing! and i wana say thx to prospero53223,AmonKnight, and FyodorD! thnx so much guy for the encouragement i was just gonne give up cuz this girl told me to get lost n that i sucked:( but thnx!guys! 

inuwitch


	3. Chapter 3

The flight to England wasn't as bad as everyone thought it would be , Nagira had managed to pull a few strings and get them all into first class , and the flight didn't even seem that long since everyone pretty much slept all the way there.

When they arrived at the airport , the place had very few people and the place was a little too quiet for comfort . "I don't think this place is safe , " whispered Robin so Kira couldn't hear. "I know that Robin , be on your guard and don't act suspicious." Said Amon as he picked up the pace in his walking , causing Robin as well as Nagira and Kira to speed up as well.

"What's the rush guys?" Kira asked them, "I think we're being watched , keep your voice down," whispered Robin. Kira nodded in agreement , they all noticed that all the camera's in the building seemed to be focusing on their every movement , ignoring all the other few people who walked by.

They we're soon out of the airport and at their current apartment. Robin found her room and flopped onto her bed ,and as soon as she hit the pillow she was asleep. Amon was inspecting the place and Nagira was ordering pizza in the kitchen. The place wasn't that bad actually , as you walked into the door on your right was the kitchen with a little breakfast bar , right in front of the kitchen and the door was the living room and a balcony , and to your left was the hallway leading to the bedrooms and the bathroom. He walked by the first room noticing robin was asleep on her bed already, and didn't bother to change out of her jacket or shoes. Slowly and hesitantly he aproached her sleeping form. She looked too peaceful lying there on the bed, the moon radiating of her soft skin. He gazed down at her slender body for a while and then he removed her shoes and decided to leave the jacket on , not wanting to intrude her sleep, but mostly not wanting to be tempted to touch her anymore then he already was, and he scowled at himself for even thinking of it.

He then came to the other room and decided that would be his room. And the other two rooms would be for Kira and his brother to debate over. He discarded of his jacket , shirt shoes, and pants , and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, '_ill take a shower in the morning'_ he thought heading over to his bed and sliping underneath the covers drifting off into a light sleep.

"Well kido it looks like it's just you and me eating tonight because I believe my brother and Robin went to sleep." Said Nagira to the girl out side sitting curled up by the railing outside on the balcony. She didn't respond, instead she continued to gaze up into the sky at the moon, so he grabed a slice of pizza and a cigarette and joined her outside leaning up against the wall. "you should get something to eat and then go to sleep." He suggested , causing her to finally glance at him. "maybe I should…" she said starting to get up. "Nagira?…um never mind.. "

"you can tell me kido I'm listening," said Nagira taking a bite out of his pizza, "I was just wondering.. about someone I haven't seen in a while that's all.."

" your mother?" asked Nagria with a questioning look , "no…just someone very close., that's all, good night Nagira thanks for the company." She said walking into the apartment and shutting the door behind her . She walked past Robin's room , _maybe_ _I should ask her_…. she thought_,ill ask her later_ she said ,not wanting to think about the fall of the factory anymore, so she decided on sleep instead and removed her pants then sliped into bed letting sleep take over her.

* * *

HA there we go, the third chapter. sorry i took so damn long pplz, review i wana noe how this chapter was pwea!- 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4..

dream

"_were am I ?...why am I here?"….The sounds of yelling between a man and a woman were heard._

"_Look, I just don't think what your doing is right they may have broken the law but their still people, that's all I'm saying!" _

_Robin walked over to the direction of the argument. It was Zazien and a woman with brown hair, and a work suit on, standing across from each other and arguing about something._

"_You have no business poking around in the factory! You know its top secret, do have a death wish? You could have been killed and I wouldn't have been able to save you!" yelled Zazien to the woman. "I was only looking for you! And if it's so dangerous maybe you shouldn't work there!" The woman snapped back. _

_Robin looked around and found that she was in a little house. She was at the entrance to a kitchen hiding behind the wall so the couple wouldn't see her. 'What is this dream supposed to mean and why is Zazien a part of it? Where are the others?' Robin wondered. _

_Zazien approached the woman to strike her just as a little girl with a knapsack about nine or ten walked in causing him to stop. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Yelled the little girl from the front door. She dropped her knapsack and hurried over to the kitchen to give her mom a hug._

"_Go to your room sweetie, mommy and daddy have some things to discuss." The woman said in a shaky voice as she let go of the little girl.. "what's wrong mommy? Did daddy say something mean again? I bet he didn't mean it" Whispered the girl in a serious tone. Robin looked shocked. 'Could that be…Kira? It couldn't be, but she's Zaziens daughter…' Thought Robin. _

"_Nothings wrong hun go to your room now and practice your studies."_

"_K mom." She said, and skipped past Robin, not noticing her and up the stairs to her room._

_Play ground school bell rings, again,_

_Rain clouds come to play, again,_

_Has no one told you she not breathing,_

_Hello? I'm your mind giving someone to talk to,_

_Hello?..._

_Zazien approached the woman again and this time smacked her across the face causing the woman to fall backwards during an attempt to escape. Robin tried to use her craft against him, but failed.' I...I can't use my craft! 'Said a confused Robin._

"_Why do you stand up for those worthless creatures! Their nothing! Nothing but a disgrace and threat to man kind and now your bringing Kira into this! What are you a witch too?" Yelled Zazien before trying to hit her again but was thrown back by a clear shield that appeared around the woman who was now cowering away from him. She was sobbing and shaking as she sat on the floor on the floor, she curled up into a little ball. "Your going to kill me because I'm one of them ,aren't you..? Why can't you just accept me for who I am? Did our marrage mean nothing to you?" She screamed looking into his eyes with glowing blue eyes as she backed away from him . The shield around her body was starting to spread and turn into a tinted blue. "You would kill your own flesh and blood Zazien? What about Touko! What about Kira! What about Us? Would you kill your children as well?" she sobbed._

_If I smile and believe,_

_Soon I know ill wake, from this dream,_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken,_

_Hello? I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,_

_Don't cry…_

_Zazien wasn't listening, he was fuming with rage and took out an orbo gun aiming at the woman "All witches must die! Even if it's you! I will make sure Touku and Kira will never awaken and you shall die!" _

'_No!' Screamed Robin . _

"_Your not my flesh and blood you're a witch." Shots were heard but Robin couldn't see a thing, after that everything turned black for a moment.._

Amon Awoke to the sounds of Robin screaming something in her sleep, he got out of bed and burst into her room and tried to shake Robin but it didn't work. She was glowing with some kind of blue aurora. "Robin wake up your dreaming." He said calmly.

"No, no, why is he doing this?" said Robin. "Robin wake up it's me Amon." He said trying to wake her but nothing was working. _'Why is she glowing?' _he wondered . "A witch…" He muttered out loud and stalked off to Kira's Room.

_Robin was standing out side the house she was just in. Solomon agents were everywhere but didn't seem to notice her just like the little girl. "Dad what's going on and what was that big bang? Who was that tall dark guy?"_

"_Kira, mom had a little accident is all, she needs to be taken to the hospital until she's better. You will stay with me at the factory until things settle down." He said calmly._

_Two Solomon Agents came out of the house carrying a stretcher with a blood covered blanket on top of a body, and put the stretcher in a black van. _

" _I thought you said mom had a little accident! Why can't we stay at home! I wana stay with mom!" The girl said in a panicked voice._

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,_

_Hello, I'm still here, or what's left of yesterday hello?….._

"…_.Get in the car Kira ..It's time to go." Said Zazien turning around as the a solomon agent grabbed Kira by the wrists and tried to shove her into a black van._

"_Let me go! I wana see my mom! NOO! STOP! DAD WHATS HAPPENING!NOOOOO I DON"T WANA! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT MY MOM! AHHH! The girl was struggling to get away from the agents that had a hold of her. Robin only watched on in horror , she was helpless._

'_This..is how..she lost her mother…to that..thing..almost like..Amon lost his… How long will this go on?' She whispered to herself, not noticing she was silently crying. She just looked at the screaming little girl who thrashed and kicked at the agents until one of them knocked her out and threw her into the van. Robin turned to see who the person that Zazien was talking to and almost choked on her own words 'A-amon!' she choked out. How could he have been there? 'Robin reached out to touch him but her hand went right through him._

_Suddenly he burst into flames causing Robin to scream out his name. He didn't respond, he just took out his gun and trained it on her, standing there as if nothing happened. His face was more lifeless then his usual tone and he looked empty. Robin couldn't move, she looked into his eyes but they looked like they were pleading for her to run but she couldn't tare herself away. Either she couldn't move or she her body refused to co-operate with her._

"_Amon , please." She pleaded as he slowly started to pull the trigger. ' This is all just a bad dream, it's just a bad dream Robin wake up your dreaming!' She chanted over and over again in her head, but it wasn't her voice, it was…Amon's? _

_She crumpled to the floor holding her head, a pained expression on her face. It felt like she was being frozen from the inside slowly, all the images of Kira's mother being shot slowly turned into Amon's mother being shot over and over again until her body was shredded, she could feel the pain and anger, she could here the screams of Amon and his mother, she didn't want to feel it anymore she wanted to get away from it all. It felt as if she was going numb from her insides "Amon don't leave me..im scared please don't leave!" she pleaded softly. He was there the whole time but now she felt his presence starting fade "Amon!"_

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase……._

"Amon!" Robin screamed as she bolted up in bed in a cold sweat , freezing and breathing heavily. She still felt numb and thought she would pass out at any moment, she felt so incredibly cold. But she herd sobs coming from Kira's Room and stumbled out of bed knowing she would find out about the dream there. Kira was in the same state as Robin minus the freezing and was glowing with the same blue aurora. She was sobbing and wiping at her eyes.

"She saw it all.. She's the Eve of witches, I-I couldn't control my powers, she just, she just, she was in my dream and I lost control of what was going on I, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be alone …"

Amon turned his attention from the traumatized girl sitting on her bed to see Robin slumped against the door way, clinging to the side of the door to keep her self up and shivering. "Kira it's not your fault." Murmured Robin before she passed out. Amon raced over to Robin's side and caught her before she hit the floor and called for Nagira.

He took this chance to glance down at her soft face again, examining every feature of her creamy skin and how the thin wisps of hair that escaped her handle bar styled hair curved and danced along her face. He wanted to so badly to touch her soft peachy lips but was interrupted by the sounds of his brother approaching, instead he brushed the hair out of her face and felt her fore head making it seem like he was just checking for a fever, seeing as his brother stumbled into the room. He then mentally kicked him self for allowing himself to drift into such unimportant thoughts. '_holy fuck Amon can u be any more perverted! I'm such a freaking pedophile!-- pull your self together!' _He said to himself.

"What just happened?" Said a half asleep Nagira. But before anything could be said Kira ran out the door. "HEY! Come back here!" Nagira yelled running after her.

"Don't come any closer! You'll just get hurt! It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" Kira Sobbed as she crumpled to the floor breathing heavily in front of the front door. Nagira sat down beside her. "You gonna tell me what happened back there kiddo?" He said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you scream I fight away all of your fears,_

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_You still have, all of me….._

"I'm sorry.." She cried. "I miss her..I miss my mom." She said slowly moving her hands away from her eyes, revealing blue glowing eyes.

"It's not your fault. You just lost control of your powers. Mind tellin me what they are?" Nagira asked calmly trying not to look shocked that her eyes were glowing.

"It's not just my powers. I can feel her, my mother; she's still with me... when I'm scared or being attacked It's like I give off this wave of fear and I guess it makes the other person scared and they either try to run away or they just go into this state of utter shock and fear." She whispered through tears. "But before the person can get away or do anything they freeze to death, and I almost did it to Robin. She was in my dream and then I could all of a sudden feel her fears and I, Reacted without thinking.. It just happened. But the scary part is, It scares me too, I am my greatest fear."

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light,_

_Now I'm bound by all the life you left behind,_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me,_

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just to real,_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase,_

Amon carried Robin over to her room, wrapped a blanket around her and then put the bed covers on her. "Amon. " She murmured starting to stir a little,

"Go to sleep Robin, Kira will be fine. We will figure this out in the morning." He said in a cold tone and started to get up but was stopped by a soft, pale hand clinging to the bottom his unbuttoned shirt. He stiffened a bit at the sudden contact but then relaxed slightly. "Amon, stay with me please. I'm..Afriad." She murmured, softly pulling him down onto the bed beside her. "Robin, I-."

"Please Amon." She said before slowly shutting her eyes._ ' Nagira I hope you know what your doing'._ Hethought. Then gave a sigh and started to relax a little more. He noticed she was shivering violently and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her tightly and shut his eyes, falling into a light sleep. "Amon.." Whispered Robin, as she curled up to him under the covers in her sleep.

_When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I fight away all of your fears,_

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_You still have, all of me,_

_I tried so hard to tell my self that you're gone,_

_And though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along……._

Nagira took a moment to let everything she said fall into place and then spoke. "So if you don't let all of the fear and tension out then well, you could freeze yourself to death?" He said in a confused voice.

"Well I think so I'm not sure."

"But then how come Robin didn't freeze and you didn't either?"

"She almost burnt me without even knowing it I think, I take it she has to power to use fire?"

"Yeah." He said, letting silence take over for a second.

" Nagira..?" Asked Kira .

"What is it kiddo?" said Nagira taking another puff of his cigarette. "I'm sorry about what happened, were you there when the factory fell?" She questioned out of the blue. "Yeah ,why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you saw anyone named Nauto around before it collapsed." She said while looking at her feet. The glow in her eyes was gone now and so was the aurora.

"Nope, who's Nauto your boyfriend?" He said jokingly.

"No…just a close friend." She murmured sadly, then got up and started to head towards her bedroom door.

"You gonna to be alright?" Said Nagira.

"Yeah, I guess. See you in the morning." She said closing the door behind her and moving over the window to gaze at the moon. _'Nauto please still be here with me, ill find you soon. I promise.' _

_When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I fight away all of your fears,_

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_You still have, all of me…….._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…

Robin woke up to the sound of water running next door, it was still dark out. She then remembered what happened a while ago and quickly turned her head to see if Amon was still there with her but found a small note with something scribbled on it instead.

_Robin pack up your things and get dressed we're leaving._

_Amon.._

Robin sighed and glanced at the clock. "3:00am." She murmered and decided on taking a bath to clear her head and run over the things that occurred a few hours before. She undressed, turned on the water and stepped into the tub letting her thoughts drift through her head….

* * *

"Were will we go now?" asked Kira while she toyed with the food in front of her. Amon was typing away on his lap top and Nagira was making some coffee.

"Canada." Said Amon as he got up from his laptop and headed for Robins room. "Be ready in ten minutes." He said in a slightly iritated voice.

"Is he always like that?" Kira asked pouting and raising an eyebrow.

"Sadly yes." Chuckled Nagira pulling out a cigarette and reloading his gun before stuffing it in his pocket.

A few moments later Amon appeared with Robin and her things in a small bag. Nagira and Kira were waiting at the front door ready to go. They checked out of the hotel and got into a black Saturn that Amon had somehow managed to get, and headed to the air port. It was still dark outside and no one had really gotten any sleep that night. The drive would be at least an hour before they reached the airport.

Robin looked out the window into the dark forest that flew past them as Amon sped across the lone road. She was hearing voices but they we're faint. The voices seemed to be whispering something to her but she couldn't tell what they were. She leaned her head against the window concentrated on the voices alone trying to figure out the source of the voices, they seemed to be coming from the forest. She didn't seem to notice Amon making quick, worried glances at her in between driving or the dark van that was following them. It was like she was in a trance; the voices in her head were somehow feeding off her thoughts and her mind was slowly starting to drift somewhere else.

Amon called out Robin's name as they sped across the road trying to dodge the two black vans but Robin wasn't responding. She was just staring out the window with her head against the glass and her eyes were glazed over and focused on the scenery flying past them.

The Solomon vans were gaining on them and were starting to shoot at them. Amon swerved the car left to right attempting to dodge the bullets while shooting back himself. Robin snapped out of her trance after her head hit the window realizing what was going on.

She rolled down the window and slid her glasses on to use her craft, but before she could Amon pulled her back and rolled the window back up.

" What the hell are you doing! You'll get shot, don't try anything stupid like that again." He barked at Robin.

Nagira pulled out his gun and started to fire at the vans. Amon sat there driving like a mad man and Robin used her fire shield to protect their car as best she could.

Kira sat there in the back seat pondering what to do, But didn't have time to think because one of the tires on the car was hit and they started to spin out of control.

"Shit!" Amon and Nagira yelled in unison. "We bail as soon as we stop got it!" Yelled Nagira as they spun across the road. Robin's head was spinning and the voices started again. They were stronger but she still couldn't tell what they were whispering. Amon noticed her unease, took off her seat belt and shook her as the car slid to a stop.

"Robin this is not the time, snap out of it!" He yelled. He only got a moan of pain in response. "Nagira get Robin out of here. Everyone get ready their coming." He barked pulling out his gun as he burst out of the car grabbing Kira on the way, he made a dash for the forest after Nagira and Robin.

Robin stumbled after Nagira trying to block out the voices in her head but couldn't. The farther they ran into the forests the stronger they became. She wanted to pass out right there but forced herself to stay awake. Amon came up behind her and picked her up running past Nagira and Kira. "Robin what's going on?" He said in her ear making her shiver at the sound of his voice interrupting the voices in her head. "Someone's, messing with my head. I can't focus." She murmured. Everything was turning into a blur she clutched Amon's jacket and tried to focus on staying awake.

"What's wrong with Robin?" Kira asked through breaths as she ran along side Nagira.

"I have no clue man just run like hell and try not to get killed!" Nagira shouted.

Amon split up with Nagira and Kira taking Robin with him thinking it would be harder to find them all of they were all split up. He started to quicken the pace in his running and looked for some kind of cover in case they had to fight anyone.

He heard Robin gasp in pain and ran faster then he'd ever run before. He found a small run down house and ran in while pulling out his gun, forgetting to think about what might be awaiting them inside...

* * *

yay! the 5th chapter! throw a party!thnx to all the pplz who reviewed , it really helped!'sadly school is on tuesday cries so it might take a tiny but long for me to update cuz theres gonne b a hell of alot more homeworksnifflewaah! but feh! what can ya do..i fink ill start an inuyasha or zelda fic after this one bt its gonne b a while cyaz laterz! 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

sorry that took so long! school is kind of making it hard to finish my chapters grrr!hope u like it! review review review!

* * *

Chapter 6

Kira gripped Nagira's hand tighter as they ran through the forest, both of them knowing that if they slowed down anymore then they already had then they'd soon be caught. "Nagira, I'm scared. I've never had to face more then one agent at a time and they have craft users on their side!" Kira blurted out as she felt the familiar feeling of fear creep into her gut. She was afraid that if she got too scared then her powers would destroy everything in her path, and she wouldn't be able to control it.

Please, please forgive me….  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

"Oh now you tell me! Just try and keep your emotions in check and everything should be fine." Nagira said through breaths. '_I hope so...'_ She thought. She didn't notice the huge rock sticking out of the ground ahead of them that Nagira hopped over, and tripped over it bringing Nagira down with her.

"Kuso!" Nagira

cursed as he pulled out his gun, noticing that they were now being surrounded. He could see the figures aiming at them out of the bushes. He looked over to Kira who was staring at something ahead of them with a look of sheer terror on her face. It was a craft user. He could see the slightly red eyes staring straight at her as he hid in the bushes. Without a moment to waist he then grabbed Kira by the arm and ducked past an onslaught of orbo bullets but got hit in the arm by one.

Kira stumbled after Nagira not paying attention to the bullet that nicked her side or the other agents that were running after them. Her attention was on the witch that was gradually gliding along side them as they ran to a little clearing in the forest. Kira gasped and yanked Nagira back as the bullets stopped and the witch was now inches away from them. His eyes were fixated on Kira.

He was wearing a black shirt, and over that was long black trench coat that had buckles and chains at the neck and sides, he had a dark ring of black mascara and red make up around his eyes. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that had chains at the bottom, his eyes were red, and he had long black hair that hung past his shoulders. In his outstretched left hand was a small pile of red sand witch he blew of his hand with a smile towards Kira and Nagira. The small pile of sand quickly turned into a huge gust of wind that was soon turned into sharp daggers that sliced at their arms and legs, also blinding the two long enough for the witch to get a hold of Kira.

"No!" She screamed as he put one arm around her waist and the other held a knife to her neck. "Let her go!" Yelled Nagira, clutching his bleeding bullet wound and ignoring the stinging from the gashes along his legs, arms, and face.

"Oh come now I can't do that, but I can, toy with her little mind, and you my little friend, won't be able to do anything about it!" The boy chuckled as his eyes started to glow again and he put his lips just inches away from her ear while whispering something that echoed through the forests and sent shivers up and down Nagira's spine. Slowly Nagira started to slip in and out of conciseness and passed out on the hard ground as everything around him turned to darkness.

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me…?

_Flashback………_

_ Nagira woke up to find him self lying in a girl's room. "What the hell? Of all places I could wake up in." He mused as he stared at the Hello Kitty and Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi surroundings. Then he looked to the right and gawked at the total change in mood of the room, observing the rock band posters marked 'Evanesance,' and red and black painted walls._

_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a girl crying out side the room. He made his way outside of the room to find a little girl at the top of the stairs crying. His sights then turned to Kira and the witch who were standing beside the girl and looking on as she cried. _

"_Kira," He called out, but her eyes were fixated on the girl who was sitting there sobbing. He tried getting the little girls attention but no avail. The only person who seemed to know of Nagira's presence was the witch who just smirked at him as he whispered things into Kira's ear. She seemed to be taking in every word the witch saying to her, seeing as the only expressions that played across her face seemed to be sadness and anger. _

"_You don't belong here Kira, it's your fault she's dead, YOU are the reason Touko hates you." The witch hissed into her ear. She was soon standing in a familiar doorway. The same doorways that lead to the place her mother was murdered. She refused to look at the scene playing before her; instead she stared at the floor waiting for her father to say those exact words that made her blood run cold. _

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

"_You're not my flesh and blood! You are a witch!" Zazien yelled as he readied his gun. She flinched as she felt the searing pain cut through her heart like a knife, as if it were slicing away at her very being. She then let out a sob as she fell to her hands and knees, hearing the sickening cry her mother let out as the bullet hit her chest._

Please, please forgive me,But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

_ The floor beneath her soon faded into dark blue carpeting, changing the surroundings to a dark room with little furniture and a twin bed in the middle. The sound of running water could be heard coming from a bathroom a few steps away. Kira walked over to the bathroom, eyes shifting over to the girl lying face down in a tub full of red tinted water, it was overflowing onto the white tiles of the bathroom floor. Black hair was sticking to the sides of her face and floating on the running water. She wore a black and red corset dress that had looked like it had been shredded at the skirt, exposing her cut legs. The sleeves were long and looked shredded too. Her pale hand barely held onto a knife that was dripping with fresh blood. _

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

"_You weren't meant to survive. He never meant to save you're worthless life Kira." Said the witch who was showing signs of aggravation, 'Why isn't she breaking down already! 'He pondered to himself. A boy who looked about two or three years older than her came into the room dashed into the bathroom yelling her name over and over again as he dragged the girl out of the tub. He yelled for help and held her in his arms trying to wake her up as tears slid down his face and onto hers. _

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me………..?

_ Kira looked at the memory playing before her and let her own set of tears fall. "But..What about Nauto?..I, I can't give up now…I don't want to be alone anymore." She said starting to look for a way out of the illusion. "You don't need to search for him! He's already dead!" Yelled the enraged witch who was now fuming with anger because she didn't fall into his trap. _

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
I'm going under  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once….  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again

"_please, I just want to get out of here." She pleaded. But that only seemed to make things worse. She looked over to see Nauto on the floor in a pool of his own blood, and herself in the corner holding the knife with shaking hands as more blood dripped from it onto the floor. "No!" She screamed trying to reach him but the witch was holding her back. She screamed and squirmed in his arms but nothing worked. "Don't leave me please!" She sobbed, collapsing on the floor as the witch laughed._

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

_ Kira crawled over to where the boy lay and held him in her arms and sobbed. She refused to believe that he was gone. Her eyes were soon glowing blue and she could feel the familiar feeling of fear coursing through her body and she clung to the lifeless boy protectively._

Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

_ Nagira watched in shock while the events played before him and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He swore could feel waves of fear coming off of the little girl shaking on the floor. Suddenly he was covered in a blue aura and the witch was on the floor screaming for her to stop. It grew cold and things were starting to frost over a bit as the now visible waves came off of her. _

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

"_I won't let you take him away! Leave me alone!" She screamed, letting control disappear and forcing her powers on the witch before her .Everything was soon turning back to normal and they were back in the now frost covered forest. The witch sat there on the floor with his arms wrapped around him wide eyed. He shivered violently on the ground making a few gasping noises until he just stopped breathing all together. Kira stared intently at the blood covered boy she was holding in her arms as she fought to stay awake and he stared back with a look of utter shock and confusion. Nagira looked on with a worried look on his face, he noticed that they were both covered in blood, he couldn't tell were it was coming from. _

"_Nauto..?" Kira murmured, as her glowing eyes closed shut and she let her vision fade away into nothingness. Nauto got up and held her in his arms. He realized that blood was coming from her and she must have bleed all over him. He looked over at the guy who was now hovering over them with a worried look on his face. _

"_You ok kid?" He asked and offered his hand to help him up. Nauto hesitated but grabbed his hand and Kira along with him anyway. Besides, he would need some explanations aboutwhat's been going on, who they were, and how they managed to get Kira into this mess…..

* * *

_

_ sorry about this chapie not having robin and amon romance in it but i had to get the kira situation out of the way ya noe? the next chapter will be a amon robin situation. maybe i should put a little mushy stuff in there but not too mushy cuz its amon here were dealing with. so wut do u think?I also hope u liked the chapter! teehee i used evanesance in this chapter again . o yah hi hi puffy ani yumi is a tv show on ytv and i fink there also a japanese band or wutever! and i sume kuso means shit in japanese , excuse my french. well im tired gonne go sleep bwe bwe hope u liked it! REVIEW!_

_

* * *

_


	7. authors note

hey pplz im sooo sorry i havnt been able to update lately cuz my computer wasnt working but i am working on chapter 7 so hang tight!

xoxoxxx inuwitch


End file.
